


Vigil

by tambrathegreat



Series: Dramione Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambrathegreat/pseuds/tambrathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps vigil over Lucius Malfoy's body.  Hermione helps him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

Lucius Malfoy was dead, lying in state in the library of Malfoy Manor. Draco stood beside the open casket, his expression kept stoic even as the mourners drifted past him. His father had not been a nice person, had not even been as influential in his later years as he had been before the war. Yet, the Malfoy family name still held some cache if one could tell by the sheer numbers of wizarding kind that came for one last look. Of course, many of them were here out of some sense of morbid curiosity. They wanted to see the monster that had been Draco’s father. Many wanted to see Draco himself squirm under their less than kind scrutiny. 

Draco stood for what seemed like hours, his face becoming a wooden mask as person after person bestowed false platitudes. Lucius was dead, why couldn’t they all just bugger off as they had in the years after the war and Azkaban? Draco’s own feelings about his father were a mixed bag of love and loathing. He knew what Lucius was, what he had become to save his family. As much as Draco wanted to deny it, he felt some kinship with Lucius’ goals, if not his methods in achieving them. Power had always been Lucius’ aim, and if it came at the expense of others, so be it. Lucius would not allow weakness to show, no matter the mistakes and missteps he made. He had never apologised for his part in raising a psychopath to power. He had never acknowledged the harm he did to his own aims. He had never wanted to see how he had destroyed his own son in that quest. 

Finally the steady flood became a trickle, the afternoon lights long gone to deep shadows. Draco shook the incipient catatonia he had lulled himself into during his vigil. He spied a lone figure in the doorway, a small, womanly shape, one familiar and beloved to Draco. A woman whose very presence in Draco’s life had precipitated the apoplectic fit that began Lucius’ demise.

She came forward, obviously hesitant. Draco had been unable to tell her, his Muggleborn lover, just how relieved he was that Lucius was dead. He been unable to convey to her, in the days following Lucius’ fit, the fact that it had been his father’s own prejudices that brought him low, not the accident of her birth or his son’s relationship to her.

She moved forward and Draco watched, his heart aching. When she stood before him, her gaze averted from the corpse, he said, “Granger.”

In an instant his arms were filled with her, his senses over come. He said, “Make me forget him.”

Granger pulled away, drew him by his hand to the hallway. “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t remember his existence…” 

She led him upstairs past his father’s quarters, past where mother had lived while in residence at the Manor. She drew him into his own room. He watched as she stripped slowly for him. He waited, inert and dumb, as she made short work of his own robes. She knelt before him, pushed him down on the bed. She took him into her mouth, laving him from the head of his cock to his perineum, worshipping him as no other woman ever could. She drank his essence as he cried out in completion and for the scant beats of his heart he forgot.

There would always be tomorrows to remember just how much he loved and hated his father, but tonight he would use her soft flesh to forget. That was long enough for the now.


End file.
